


Vrisky Mechanics

by aliquantus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Machines, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliquantus/pseuds/aliquantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska travels to Equius's hive in hope of getting some augmentations. What she ends up with is more than she expects. Alternate storyline after the first four panels of the Paradox Space comic Vrisky Business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vrisky Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an alternate series of events after the four panels of Vrisky Business. I do not condone non-con. Do not fucking do that shit. Alright.

This was unexpected. Vriska lay fainted on the floor, passed out in a pool of her own blood. It wasn't very becoming of the cerulean blood. She had left some of it all over him, and it mixed slightly with the sweat on his arms. How... lewd. It almost reminded him of another substance all together. But Equius quickly shook those thoughts from his head. The first order of business would have to be fixing this mess, he reluctantly conceeded. Working quickly, he began fashioning robotic appendages at his workbench. Aurthour stopped by as usual for towelling and fresh lusus milk, in between sessions of frantic tinkering. He knew that there was not much time remaining for the passed out spidertroll on the floor.

Spiders. Why would he have had spiders?

\---

After a short while, Vriska slowly awoke again. Her head felt heavy, her mind a blur. She could vaguely remember visiting Equius in his hive, hoping to score some sweet robogear out of her 8-ball explosion. By which she meant stubbing her arm. And eye. Of course. Blinking, she recognised the vision 8-fold sight was restored. Some impressive workmanship to be sure. Wiggling about, she could feel one... and yes, two arms there. Yes, two arms with tight straps on the wrists, good as-

"What the fuck?!"

Her scream reverberated through the metallic room. Silver plating lined the walls. It almost felt like some creepy science lab. Twisting her body, she could make out three of the four walls of the room, some covered with strange mechanical apparatus and others with piles of robojunk collected in front. The table on which she was tied was cold steel like much of the rest of the room. It was almost vertical, with her head at the top. Her arms were strapped above her, somewhat close to her face, and even her legs were spread out on the bench. Which then highlighted an even more astounding revelation - her clothes had been discarded.

A door clicked open. "Who's there?" she cried out, grappling with the tight straps. "What have you done? And where are my clothes?!" You could say her screams had the force of eight exclamation marks. You could, but that's a bit excessive, grammatically speaking. Writhing in place, she attempted to break free. Suddenly, her new arm flopped still. Soft, heavy steps reverberated around the room, as her captor drew closer. With a great heave, she tried to move her still active hand out of the straps, but nothing would budge.

"To answer your questions, 'Equius', 'fixed you' and 'they were covered in blood so I had them exterminated', in that order." The blueblood slowly reached the table, sliding a finger along it. "Before I can let you leave, there are some things I need to... examine." She could feel the troll's eyes on her body, and for the first time she felt a slight pang of embarassment from being exposed to him like this. Exposed. Now he had her talking in x's too.

She snapped back at him, "You can't do this to-" but was cut short with a slap of her arm against the table. She could feel a soft amount of pain shooting up through the nerve endings at the shoulder joint. "Ow! What's that about?"

In his hands, she could see him tinkering with what looked like a wireless remote. "Quiet. I don't want to have to physically restrain you any more than I have to, but if you continue to misbehave, you will leave me little choice." Her lips turned into a scowl, her brows flattening and eyes blazing with fury.

"You will let me out of this right fucking now, Zahaak! I'm warning you! You're gonna regret th-"

"There is nothing you can do. If you would allow me to finish, then I will allow you to... Are you seriously trying to examine my mind?" Equius could feel a soft tug at his consciousness, lightly trying to coerce him to release Vriska from the table. Instantly, her robotic hand became active again, and slapped her across the face. "Stop that. It is extremely futile." Her face stung from the blow, and she could feel the cool, sterile air against her cheek more keenly than before. Her mouth was agape.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she yelled. Another slap.

"Very well." Equius moved to a small bench beside the slab of metal. He picked up what clearly looked like a mouthpiece, and moved to affix it to her face. Thinking quickly, Vriska attempted to jerk her head out of the way, but a flick of a switch later and a small set of commands entered and her head was held in place by the robotic hand. "Much better. A shining example." More goddamn x's. Vriska found herself rolling her eyes at him. She tried to scream against the gag, but it held firm and tight in her mouth. It was surprisingly breathable, but let little sound escape. She wondered for a moment why he had something like this lying around.

"First, preliminaries. Basic motion, stress and vision tests." Some more machines were wheeled over with relative ease by the blueblood, one clearly meant for ocular examination and another that looked more like a vice. He used each one in turn, as well as testing the range of motion of the hand and its durability. "Let me just say now," he began in between some of the ocular tests, "you are lucky I did not simply leave you to be culled. It almost xed my mind." She shot him a puzzled look, still squirming awkwardly against the cool table. "Sorry, I mean, crossed." Stepping back, Equius examined his handiwork, turning the hand over and shining a light into her new robotic eye. Vriska turned her head away. She couldn't face his eyes any more.

He dusted his hands happily, collecting himself as Aurthour arrived on time yet again with towel and beverage in hand. "Excellent," he said, taking a deep gulp. "Your new hand is definitely strong enough for almost any basic task I can throw at it." He smiled that weird toothy smile that left the cerulean blood feeling more unsettled than usual. And Equius was usually pretty unsettling. "However, I have to make sure all of the necessary functionality to survive is well-implemented." He began shedding his shirt, and Vriska was squirming again, yelling uselessly against her mouthpiece. "I don't want to expend all this effort just to have you be culled. What a waste that would be."

His smile was growing more unsettling with each passing moment. "Consider this sufficient for my payment."

With quick speed, Equius began inputting several commands for the robotic arm. Some of the commands he put into the terminal also seemed to control the rest of the technology around the table, as her hand was relaxed from her bindings. It was taking all of her willpower not to give into the motions of her hand, but it drew closer and closer to her own lower abdomen, sliding further down towards her pussy against her will. She twisted the upper half of her body every which way to no avail, and soon felt cold metal softly plunge into her flesh. Surprisingly, in a few moments her hand felt strangely warm inside her, and the deep, repetitive rhythm it made began to inspire her arousal. It even felt like it was lubricating itself. How was this feeling so fantastic for her? She hadn't had an experience like this in a while.

"Some key adaptations. They were... lewd... to design. Equally as useful for other tasks like this, of course." Equius was now beside her, having shed the rest of his clothes. His thick, deep blue tentacle was slowly undulating beside her head, and she was instantly reminded of her discomfort. But the robotic hand started softly humming inside of her, sending her right back into the pleasure zone. "Seems like they're operating exactly as intended, though. Look at all your disgusting fluids." It was true, slowly pooling between her legs was a small amount of cerulean fluid. Vriska hated her body for betraying her, but mostly hated Equius for doing this to her. Her glare shot daggers into him, which only received a small chuckle and an increase in vibration in reply. Her body began to shudder against the feeling, and she was floating on the pleasure it was giving her. "Don't worry, you'll be able to mentally control this yourself too. And I bet you're lewd enough to want to use it."

The highblood cirled around to her front, sliding himself into the small semicircular groove at the bottom. His cock was teasing around her robotic hand, poking at the skin of her thighs and pelvis. Slowly, the hand removed itself from inside her, settling on the small bud at the peak of her pussy. The feeling was quite literally electric as the hand seemed to send small shockwaves through her body. She was so lost in the feeling of the vibrations and electricity on her most sensitive point that she didn't feel the impressive girth of Equius inserting beneath her hand.

A second later she did, though. She tried to twist and pull away, but his hands held her stomach tight to the bench. In an agonisingly long push, he started inserting more and more of his length inside the spidertroll, easily sliding in from the wetness she had built up, but stretching against the sides of her walls. He let out a shuddering moan, sweat dripping off his form as he reached the deepest point he could. The buzzing and shocks convulsed her insides against the thick shaft, causing her to gasp against the gag. He held inside of her, enjoying her motions as they pleasured his dick. The feeling of being filled up, with the robotic hand working her sensitive area, was soon enough to push Vriska over the edge. A wave of pleasure flowed over her, as cerulean troll fluid flooded against the huge shaft stuck deep inside her. Gravity gave the necessary push for the troll cum to coat Equius's lower half and the floor beneath the table.

While in the middle of this orgasm, Equius began his own needy motions, eagerly making sharp, short jabs deep inside Vriska. Her sensitive insides ached with a mix of pleasure and pain from the new contact, as the horsetroll picked up his speed. His panting, combined with the sweat coating most of his body, shocked Vriska back to reality a bit. How had this disgusting pervert managed to give her one of the most mindshattering experiences of her life? His motions became more frantic, and it was clear that he wasn't going to take long. The thrill and depravity of the situation, combined with the reflexive muscle spasms against his cock had put him close to the edge already. Not soon after another torrent of troll cum filled deep inside Vriska's insides, coating her legs and his with another round of deep cobalt liquid. The twitching end of the tool tickled the back of Vriska's insides, and a second, smaller wave of the first orgasms quickly passed over her. The floor was a sticky mess of blue fluids.

Suddenly, her eye seemed to short out, and she felt a shock back to her head. Instantly, she was knocked out.

\---

When Vriska next woke, she was strewn haphazardly along her own couch on the lowest floor of her hive. For the second time that day, her head felt heavy, her mind a blur. What had happened? She stretched her arms, and jumped back when she realised she had a new robotic arm. And for that matter, she could see fine with a new robotic eye as well. Soft memories of what seemed to be an unpleasant dream drifted back to her, of a certain horse troll and his disgusting desires.

Suddenly, her arm clicked to life, slowly buzzing in place. "W-Was it a dream?..."


End file.
